thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Richie Wirth
Richie Wirth is the Technical Director and the new member of Technical Team, an Associate Director, an Assistant Director, a Video Operator and the Script Supervisor of Bear in the Big Blue House. Name: Richie Wirth Episode Appearances * The Big Blue Housecall * Nothing to Fear * Back to Mouse College * Wheel of Skunk * Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast * Junky Business * The Hungry Games * Close to Wind * Main Bear Parts * Seeds, I Love You So * Eggscellent * More Smarter * The Running Team * No Joke for Jeeter * Atomic Hogg * In Search of Online * When Bear Met the Easter Bunny * Part of Privacy * Martin Luther Bear * The New Frontier * Cool Twists * Ooh, Baby, Baby * Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun * Labor Day in Woodland Valley * Animal Behavior * Less Than Comic * As Different as Day and Night * Woodland House Wonderful * Halloween Bear * Friends at Play * Oops, My Mistake * That Healing Feeling * All Weather Bear * When You've Got to Go! * I For-Got Rhythm!? * Read My Book * The Best Thanksgiving Ever * Bats are People Too * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air * I Was Just Thinking * The Senseless Detectives * Wish You Were Here * I Built That! * Lonely Home * A Very Hanukkah Holiday * Dance Fever! * If at First You Don't Succeed… * Tutter's Tiny Trip * All You Get to Know * A Good Way to Help It * The Tutter Family Reunion * Show and Tell * Go to Sleep * The Yard Sale * Back to Water * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 * Occupations in Woodland Valley * Eating Utensils * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 * Nurture! * Bear's Book Nook * Stormy Weather * The Big Ballgame Bonanza * Buying Math * Up, Down, All Around! (episode) * The Fairy Tale Ball (episode) * I Gotta Be Me! * Boys Will Be Boys * Wish You Were Here * Words, Words, Words * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? * Can You Help? * Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock * Dance Moves * Playdates * Just Doing Some Writing * Playing Store * Marketing Bear * Scientific Bear Strikes Back * The Mouse Bully * The Woodland Valley Publisher * Vanderpreen Comes Back * What a Cheating Mouse * Mouse, Where's My Jam? * Just Set Up the Chairs * Otterback * Some Bread News * Clam Day Afternoon * Mice Don't Take Sick Days * Puck Meets His Buddy * Hall Monitor * Everything is All Nutrient * Harry Knows Best * The Morning Report * Spooked Around * Flash it Out * Fools in April * The Hogulak Mac 2.0 * The Malicious Journey * Memorial Day * Metal or No Metal * Super Bear XVII * Skippy Plans Ahead * Tax Day * Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley * Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash * Bear for President * Harry in Charge * Gone Bad * Under Every Roof * Woodland Wedding * And Many More! Category:Directors Category:Technical Directors Category:Technical Team Category:Video Category:Script Supervisors Category:Associate Directors Category:Assistant Directors